


Shadow Me Any Day

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: "You've been shadowing Mr Scott?" Kirk had asked before making Chekov Chief Engineer. Little did the Captain know, Chekov was spending a lot of time in Engineering for more reason than that.After Darkness, Scotty finally gets a chance to catch up with his little Ensign in his office. What starts as a talk about Chekov's time as Chief ends in something a little more physical. Scotty's never one to deny the lad what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after Into Darkness came out on DVD, spurred by the idea of Chekov shadowing Scotty in Engineering. I finally got around to finishing it after Beyond, because it was so good and I remembered how much I love these two.

"So..." Scotty began, leaning back a little in his chair, smiling over at the younger man where he sat on the other side of the console that took up most of Scotty's meagre space. "I know you donned a red shirt, very fetchin' colour on you an' all, but... I hear you were also left in control wit' me gone?"

Chekov nodded, though he seemed bashful of the fact, avoiding Scotty's eyes. "Y-yees, but I am no where near as good as you, ser."

That made Scotty laugh. "Sir? No need te be so proper! You know you can call me Scotty, laddie."

"I know. Scotty." Chekov smiled at that, though he still seemed a little shy, sitting slightly hunched with his hands trapped between his knees like it could make his constantly growing frame seem smaller. He shook his head. "But... But you must newer leawe again. I do not tink I should be left in charge."

"What on earth d'you mean, laddie?" Scotty frowned a little, straightening up when he realised this was really something that bothered Chekov. Chekov shook his head, still not meeting Scotty's gaze, a gesture so unusual in itself. Usually they were more than comfortable when they were alone together, but he was still being so formal. Chekov bit his lip, his eyes still down cast, before muttering.

"I broke her, Meester Scott. She broke on my vatch and I could not feex her. I... Vhat must you tink of my skills?"

"Och, laddie! It was no' yer fault! You know she was tampered with by those basterts. They broke her, not you! You held her together, is what you did! An' you know it woulda happened to me if I'd been here instead. Don' be so hard on yerself!"

That had Chekov sitting a little straighter across from him, the seriousness slipping slightly from his young face. Scotty let himself smile, his eyes warm as they looked across the console at the young Ensign, because he was still so young, despite his brilliance and obvious capability. Clearly, he just needed reassurance and that was something Scotty could provide in spades with full sincerity.

"Besides that, I think you did a fine job, considerin'. Dealin' with the over-heatin' warp core? That is no' an easy task. You did better than I woulda at yer age!" He paused, making sure the younger man took all of that in, before lightly changing the subject. "No' te mention savin' mine an' the Cap'in's lives there."

"I could not let you or ze Keptin die!" Chekov replied with such conviction that Scotty couldn't help but laugh again. Chekov seemed startled by the laughter, before realising that Scotty meant it as a good noise, smiling again at last as Scotty got to his feet. Scotty moved around the console, reaching out and placing a warm hand on the back of Chekov's neck, giving a gentle squeeze. It was such a familiar touch that Chekov gasped, his eyes squeezing closed, his body relaxing some under Scotty's touch.

Scotty hummed softly in response, looking thoughtful. "But... I guess the Cap'in givin' you control of engineerin' means he noticed how much time you spend doon here."

"Yees, ser... Uh. Scotty. He said I shadowed you a lot, so I should know how to vork ze vorp core."

"Shadowin'? Is tha' what he called it? Well..."

Chekov twisted slightly, looking up at Scotty even as the older man's hand remained on the back of his neck. Chekov had a little colour high on his cheeks, but he smiled still, earning himself a warm smile in return. Scotty's hand trailed around, cupping Chekov's cheek with obvious affection, his thumb brushing along the younger man's lips almost absently but it was enough to make Chekov's breathing quicken at the intimacy of the gesture. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as a reflex, but ended up brushing against the pad of Scotty's thumb, hearing the hitch in the Engineer's breathing in response. Chekov glanced up at him and when he could see no objection on Scotty's face, just a curious gaze watching to see what he would follow with, Chekov pressed a kiss to the thumb that still rested against his mouth. He sucked playfully on the digit when Scotty didn't withdraw from him, watching as Scotty's expression changed, the warm smile fading into a look of want.

"Now... You know... You know what that sort o' thing does." Scotty mumbled, his voice thick, even as his hand dropped away from the young Ensign's face and Chekov smiled shyly, though he looked mighty pleased with himself. He gave a little shrug, looking up at Scotty from under his thick eyelashes.

"Yees, Meester Scott. I know."

Scotty smiled despite himself, shaking his head and looking to his closed office door. He was quite sure they were alone down here, but it payed to check if that was the way things were going to be heading. He wasn't going to complain, of course, but he was sure if someone caught them at it, well, he'd never hear the end of it. He was already starting to cause a tent in his trousers that would be enough to earn him a taunting for the rest of their flight, but if this turned into more than that... He dreaded to think...

He was too busy staring at his door lock to see the way Chekov's eyes flicked down Scotty's body, able to see where he was already straining at the confines of his trousers. Chekov smiled to himself, decidedly less shy than before, grabbing onto Scotty's waist band and pulling himself around so his face was right near Scotty's crotch. Scotty glanced down at him, seeming a little flustered now, eyes darting towards the entrance to his office again before fixing on Chekov's flushed face.

"Now, laddie, you know you don' have te." Scotty murmured, his eyes not leaving Chekov's face. He had to check that the younger man was willing, he didn't like to push, no matter what his body was up to. "Just cause he's gone and got himself all excited..."

"I vant to." Chekov replied sincerely, bringing a hand up to rub over the hard bulge in the older man's trousers, making Scotty growl a little in the back of his throat. One of Scotty's hands came up to rest on Chekov's shoulder like he needed balance, his head tilting back as he swallowed hard at Chekov's words.

"Well, no' gonna argue with tha'..."

Chekov bit at his lip, trying to stifle the little grin on his face as he pulled open the fly on the front of Scotty's standard issue pants. The younger man leant in, nuzzling lightly at the front of Scotty's underwear just to hear his breath catch in a stuttering moan.

"Ah, Pavel." Scotty muttered softly, still looking up the ceiling because he knew if he watched Chekov nuzzle into him, with his eyes half shut and looking very much like this was everything he wanted... Just thinking about that look on his face was almost too much. "Laddie, don't tease me, we don't have the time."

"Soorry, Scotty." The young Russian replied softly, leaning back instead to get the older man's underwear out of the way, baring him to the slightly muggy air that was the constant state of the engineering bays. Scotty sighed as Chekov's eager hands eased him out, letting him fill out properly in the open air. Chekov hummed happily at the sight. "Is zis better?"

Chekov's accent got thicker when he spoke low, when he was trying to be sexy, not that the lad needed to try. Scotty liked it a whole lot, though. He liked how the boy was so polite, to the point of being meek, when they were interacting professionally only to show this wonderful cheekiness in private, whether in an argument about physics or when they were being intimate... Scotty enjoyed both. He realised the younger man was waiting on a response and squeezed at his shoulder, looking down at him at last and giving a shaky smile.

"Much, lad." He murmured, and Chekov wet his lips in response. He let those oh so talented fingers play along the Engineer's length, stroking slowly and glancing up to see his eyelids flutter at the simple attention. Chekov bit at his lower lip for a moment, before leaning forward with a very obvious intent, wondering softly,

"May I-?"

Scotty made a choked noise in disbelief that the boy thought he had to ask permission, before quickly insisting, "Aye, laddie. Any time you want."

Chekov closed his eyes, a shy gesture, before he parted his lips and took Scotty into his mouth. Scotty grit his teeth against a groan, his own eyes sliding closed again, head falling back again as Chekov set to work on him. Diligent now as ever, Chekov slid his mouth up and down, sucking and laving his tongue over hot flesh. He hummed softly to show his enjoyment, feeling Scotty's fingers run over his scalp, brushing through his hair, the attention spurring him on.

The lad was very good with his mouth, Scotty would never deny the attentions of it, especially when Chekov was so willing. He was such a wonderful lad, Scotty was a very lucky man. When he'd left, Scotty had reckoned that he'd miss the lad's company more than he'd miss the Enterprise herself, and not just for the sex... Though that was a damn fine bonus. He'd been gone from the ship a day, but it had been longer than that since he'd had a chance to be with the lad himself. Scotty let his fingers thread through the curls beneath them, tugging lightly and seeing Chekov squirm happily in response.

"Ah, laddie. Yer doin' so good." Scotty whispered in praise. The older man's hips rocked gently, and Chekov took the movement with ease. He brought one hand up, holding Scotty's hip, letting him thrust into his mouth, whimpering encouragement. Scotty was in awe. "Uh, Pavel."

Chekov was now straining at his own pants, reaching down to rub a hand over his bulge, arching into his own touch. He moaned around his mouthful, glancing up when he heard the strangled noise that earnt him in response. Chekov knew what he wanted, he was sure Scotty would give it to him if he asked. He also knew that being direct was the best way to get the older man really wound up, which was Chekov's favourite. Scotty didn't see the way Chekov's eyes darted up to look at him, he was too lost in the feeling of Chekov's wonderful, talented mouth. Which meant it was quite a surprise when suddenly the warm wet of Chekov's mouth was gone from him.

Scotty spluttered a little at the loss, looking down at Chekov. "Hey, you didnae have te stop-!"

Chekov however, got to his feet and moved to start opening his own pants. He pushed them to his knees and turned, bending himself over the top of the console, his face averted so Scotty couldn't see the way he was blushing at being so forward, still a little awkward about it, despite how much he wanted it. Chekov swallowed hard, shifting to get comfortable, making sure he wasn't going to accidentally press anything before he mumbled, "Pleese, Meester Scott..."

"No. Now... That ain't fair... That..." Scotty took in the sight of Chekov, bent over and all exposed like that. How was a man meant to resist? He swore under his breath, taking the steps to close the distance between him and Chekov, fumbling a little to get up behind him. Chekov moaned softly when he felt Scotty rub hot and damp against his backside.

"Scotty..."

"Aye, now. Hang on. I've got the things here somewhere..." Scotty panted back. He leant forward over Chekov's bent body to search through a draw in the front of the console, the movement causing his erection to slide up the crease of younger man's firm backside, making both men shudder. Chekov bit his lip, wriggling back against Scotty very deliberately, wanting more contact, but it meant Scotty had to abandon his search in favour of gripping those squirming hips to still him. "Aah, laddie... I'm gonna need you te keep still!"

Chekov fell obligingly still, though Scotty could feel his body shaking with mirth. He clicked his tongue with a mock-critical frown, but decided that resuming his hunt was more important right now than the young Ensign's clear lack of respect for authority. A bit more digging and Scotty was finally rewarded with the desired spoils, a small tub of a clear lubricant, obviously different from anything he'd use on the ship herself were anyone to bother to look. Still, he'd gotten used to having this sort of thing lying around, and it was inconspicuous enough, because it was either that or miss out on the sort of opportunities that came with having an eager young lover.

"Is this what you were after, laddie?" Scotty wondered, leaning down to kiss at the back of Chekov's neck, earning an almost purr from the Russian before he gave a nod of affirmation and whispered hoarsely a simple reply of,

"Da."

Scotty straightened up, quickly screwing open the little tub and dipping his fingers inside to scoop out some of the clear goo. The little cry of surprise that escaped Chekov when the cold gel touched some of his most intimate skin was enough to bring a little grin to Scotty's face as he set down the tub. He slicked down between those firm cheeks that looked so fine in his regulation pants, but even better without, letting two of his fingers play against Chekov's tight opening. Chekov immediately arched his hips up, whimpering softly.

"Aah, da! Zere! Scotty!"

Scotty didn't need telling twice, dipping his hand down for a better angle and letting the tip of one finger ease inside. Chekov gave a soft huff through his nose, but accepted the slight stretch with ease. As Scotty worked his one finger inside the lad, he moved to let his free hand wander over any of Chekov's exposed skin he could reach, murmuring appreciatively. By everything, the lad was gorgeous. Chekov shivered under Scotty's touch, both the finger inside him and the hand that fluttered over his thigh and lower back, bunching his shirts up. He squirmed his hips back against the older man, wordlessly asking for more, and Scotty was never one to deny him anything he wanted.

Scotty drew his hand back enough to allow him to press another finger against the tight ring, Chekov merely arching up and that was all the permission the Engineer needed. Chekov whimpered, his teeth setting into his lip as Scotty's two fingers slid inside him this time, stretching him open properly. He shifted his hips against the smooth metal of the console, pushing up onto his toes for a better angle as he was quickly prepared. He took the swift thrusts of Scotty's fingers gladly, sure he was already leaking with excitement, but Scotty was making a low, desiring noise behind him, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. Chekov couldn't take it, he wanted Scotty inside him.

"R-ready.... Meester Scott."

"You sure? Hate te hurt you..." Scotty checked, his voice a low rumble of lust despite the concern in his statement. He wanted the boy, he was so hard it almost hurt, but he would wait until Chekov was absolutely ready, he always did. It was down to Chekov to progress things. Chekov glanced back at him, his face flushed and eyes sincere as he nodded.

"Yees. Plees. You von't hurt me." Chekov breathed out, arching his back again, pushing up against Scotty's hand and practically begging for it. Scotty's next breath was decidedly shaky, and he drew his fingers free of the younger man with no further prompting. The little whimper that escaped Chekov's lips when Scotty left him empty was more than enough to confirm for Scotty that this was what he wanted.

Shuffling up behind the younger man, Scotty pushed his pants further out of the way so he could line himself up properly without hindering fabric denying him the feel of Chekov's bare skin. Pressing up against him, loving the way he moaned in response to the contact, Scotty leant forward to get the lubricant again, scooping out a generous handful. Taking himself in hand, Scotty quickly slicked himself, his breath catching at the grip of his own fingers though he was careful, not wanting to give himself too much attention. He wanted to be able to savior what was to come. Angling down, he pressed the head of his length against Chekov's opening, pushing lightly until Chekov whined at him.

"Plees! I vant eet! Plees-" Chekov's begging cut off when his mouth fell open, his back arching as Scotty finally inched into him, spreading him wide. His fingers clawed at the console beneath him, careless of buttons but thankfully missing everything, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of being filled, and he gave another whine, "Scotty!"

"Alright?" Scotty wondered back, his voice rough and breathless, though he paused in his movements to make totally sure Chekov was okay. He leant up over him again, wanting to be close. Chekov nodded, whimpering softly as he felt Scotty's hand trail down his side, cupping his backside. Scotty wet his lips, panting into Chekov's ear, "Yer arse, laddie... It's superb."

Chekov shook his head with a little grin, hiding his blushing face against his bent arm. He wasn't good at taking a compliment at the best of times, but when Scotty got really aroused, he'd say things like that. Dirty compliments said in a hoarse voice, his accent thick. It left Chekov's knees weak, pressing his hips against the console as he shivered in pleasure.

"Feels good, Scotty." The young Russian mumbled back at last, biting his lip to keep quiet as Scotty pressed the last of the way in, their hips finally flush. Chekov delighted in the feeling of being full of Scotty, though he didn't say as much out loud. Chekov rocked his body back without even thinking about it, wanting Scotty to move in him, Scotty growling a little at the rolling of his hips, even the slight movement almost overwhelming. How did the boy manage to get him so wound up? It was ridiculous, made Scotty feel young and inexperienced and excited all over again. Well, excited he was definitely...

"Pavel, ye're so tight." Scotty panted as he waited for the younger man to adjust to him, more proud than he'd admit to say he was enough to take some getting used to. He sounded very appreciative of the fact, however, letting his hands curl around Chekov's hips as he squirmed impatiently beneath him. Chekov's teeth tugged at his bottom lip to try and smother a smile, his voice coy as he replied,

"Soorry-"

"You think tha's a complaint?" Scotty scoffed quickly, cutting off any attempt to apologise, no matter how playful. He kissed the back of the younger man's neck hungrily, practically purring, "I would no' e'er complain aboot this."

Chekov couldn't stop from smiling at Scotty's words, giving a little wiggle beneath him. "Plees, Scotty... Haff me."

"Aye, Pasha." Scotty breathed out quietly, straightening up and glad that Chekov couldn't see the stupid smitten look he was sure was on his face as he looked down at the lean body bent so willingly under his own. He was a lucky old bastard, and didn't he know it? Chekov gave a little squirm when the Engineer didn't start moving inside him straight away, and Scotty took the hint at last.

Using his grip on Chekov's hips to hold him steady, Scotty began to thrust. The way Chekov's head arched back, the moan that bubbled out of him, was enough to show his approval. Scotty started off slow, he always did, wanted to work up to the best bit and make fully certain Chekov was comfortable. Chekov bit his lip again, his eyes falling closed as he reveled in the feeling of Scotty moving within him. Scotty wasn't the most impressive out there, maybe, but he suited Chekov just fine, fit him just right. No one made him feel like Scotty did. Scotty shifted a little, pulling up Chekov's slim hips and managing to brush over Chekov's spot, making him moan helplessly, his head dropping forward and arching his back.

"Nn, Meester Scott!"

Scotty huffed out a breath in response. "Laddie, I swear... You keep sayin' it like that, and I'm gonna get a rise e'erytime you say it in polite company."

Scotty didn't have to look to know that Chekov was grinning at the thought of Scotty getting a semi in front of the Captain every time Chekov said his name. He smacked Chekov's arse in admonishment, pleased with the shrill excited noise it earnt him.

"Oi, now. You cheeky wee imp." Scotty leant over the younger man, kissing the back of his neck again, letting his teeth graze the freckled flesh and hearing Chekov's breath hitch. Scotty growled a little, nuzzling, still rocking shallowly. "Say me name proper, you know it gets me hot an' bothered."

"Oh! Monty!"

"Aye... Tha's it..." came the rumble of approval as Scotty leant away, starting to pick up the speed of his thrusts in response. He usually wasn't that big a fan of people saying his proper name, but hearing Chekov say it did things to him. Chekov keened, gripping the top of the console and happily taking Scotty's swift thrusts. The look of sheer delight and love on his face would have been obvious for anyone to see, and Scotty knew he was making that face, for all he couldn't see it. It drove him crazy.

"Yees. Monty... Ai, tak khorosho." Chekov panted, mumbling phrases of love and praise in Russian. Scotty could, if he thought about it, remember what most of them meant, but when he was otherwise distracted it was just beautiful noises spilling from the boy he loved.

"Aah, Pasha." Scotty groaned as with a change to the angle of his hips, he gave a few sharp thrusts against that spot inside that made the Russian lad clench so delightfully around him. He knew how to make Chekov feel good, he was certain of that. "Tha's it."

Chekov arched his back, wanting Scotty to work his spot more, shivering and moaning as his movements had the desired effect. Chekov babbled something in Russian again, knowing Scotty liked hearing it, his body bucking slightly against Scotty, muscles clenching whether he meant to or not. He heard Scotty groan, feeling his fingers tighten on Chekov's hips. Maybe he'd leave little marks for Chekov to see later, he'd like that. Chekov pushed up on his toes, trying to meet Scotty's swift thrusts, wanting everything the Scot was giving him.

"Harder." Chekov whimpered back, only just remembering to ask for what he wanted in a language Scotty would understand, because while hearing things in Russian got him worked up, Chekov actually wanted him to understand his request. His thighs were shaking with the effort of working in counterpoint to Scotty, but he still wanted more. The lad was insatiable when he got like this, and Scotty didn't mind a bit. He did wish they were facing so he could kiss Chekov's sweet mouth, swallow his eager cries and babbles of pleasure... But you had to make the best of what you had, didn't you?

He adjusted his stance, leaning up over Chekov as he started to truly thrust into him. Chekov moaned and managed a choked thanks because this was what he wanted. He didn't want Scotty to hold back while taking him, he wanted everything. Scotty growled when Chekov clenched around him again, delighting maybe more than he should at the sound of his hips smacking against the younger man's arse. He didn't mean to lose so much control of himself, give in to his baser needs like this, but he always did, and in his defence, how was anyone supposed to stay rational with such a beauty moaning and squirming under them? He thought even someone like Spock would have trouble, not that he wanted to be thinking about Spock right now...

"You like it? You like tha'?" Scotty was grunting as he hammered into Chekov's very willing body. Chekov moaned in response, his hands clawing at the console top, body arching in an attempt to meet Scotty's increasingly off-kilter thrusts. He bit his lip, moaning and grinning to himself.

"Da, da! I like zat! I like zat! Uh, aah!!" He babbled back, before trailing off into stuttery Russian. He was very close. Scotty. despite his increasingly erratic thrusts, was still managing to rub along Chekov's spot enough to leave him shaking. He pushed back, trying to coax one of Scotty's hands from his hip to where he needed it most. "Da! Pozhaluysta, mne nuzhna-"

"D'you want me te touch you, Pavel?" Scotty panted out and Chekov nodded back with no shame. Scotty slid one hand from the younger man's hip, letting strong fingers curl around where he clearly needed them most. Chekov bucked, keening, thrusting himself into Scotty's fist and Scotty made a low noise behind him. "Easy, laddie. I've got you."

"Spasibo!" Chekov moaned back and Scotty knew that was a thanks. He didn't have the breath to tell the Russian that he was the one who should be thankful, so he merely started stroking Chekov's length, hoping he was as close as Scotty was himself.

Under the joint attentions of Scotty's eager thrusts and the quick movements of the his hand around him, Chekov knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. He didn't want to, he was sure Scotty was just as on edge as him. Chekov moaned again, not caring how loud he was being. Scotty wasn't shushing him, and he wanted the older man to know how good he was feeling, and was so pleased when Scotty echoed the noise in a broken groan. The tightness in Chekov's stomach grew, making him press up onto his toes again and arch his back to make Scotty work his spot just that little more until-

"Meester... Ah! Scotty! Monty!" Chekov whimpered loud, his head falling against the smooth console, back arching as he shuddered and came hard. Scotty growled above him at the way the younger man's body clenched about him, not to mention the sound of his actual name in that soft, breathless sort of gasp as Chekov came over Scotty's fingers. That was enough to cause him to lose himself, bucking forward with a harsh grunt as he emptied himself inside Chekov's body with little thought and a sharp cry,

"Ugh! Pasha!"

Chekov sucked in a breath at the feeling of being filled, but as Scotty collapsed down over him, panting hard and pressing his sweaty face against the back of the younger man's neck, he got nothing but a purring hum of contentment in response. Scotty took a moment to catch his breath, reveling in just being close to his beloved, before pushing himself up and sliding free of Chekov's body with a soft apology, aware he'd left him in a mess.

"Sorry, Pavel, I didn't mean te-"

"Nyet, Monty. It vas ewerything I vanted." Chekov replied lazily from where he was still sprawled over the console and Scotty chuckled despite himself. Still, propriety did seem to overcome the older man as he stepped back to fix his own clothing, attempting to look somewhat presentable though he was sure he still smelled rather thoroughly of sex. It took Chekov a little while longer to draw himself from the afterglow, smiling to himself because he knew that the Scotsman's eyes would be focused on his still bare backside as he lay there catching his breath.

Finally, Chekov reached down and pulled his pants back up his legs before he straightened. A bit of fussing put his clothes in order and he glanced over at Scotty, who was still looking a little flushed. Scotty cast him a warm smile when he realised Chekov was looking at him, his own eyes unspeakably fond, walking over and gently tilting up Chekov's chin.

"You know, ye're welcome to shadow me any day, lad." He promised, bringing a bright smile to Chekov's face in turn. He lent in for a gentle kiss to which the younger man happily responded with an eager little giggle, his arms coming up to curl about Scotty's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes made in the Russian, let me know if there's anything I can improve on!
> 
> I believe in safe sex, but in the future... And in this fic... Look, don't do as they do. Condoms are good.
> 
> If you have any requests, or just wanna say hi, pop over to [my tumblr!](http://purelycoincidentalcats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
